Guess Me Mode
Guess Me is a casual mode in CrossFire. Availability *'CF China:' Guess Me Mode *'CF Vietnam:' Hide & Seek Mode *'CF West:' Cops & Robbers Mode *'CF Russia:' Hide & Seek Mode *'CF Philippines:' Cops & Robbers Mode *'CF Español:' Cops & Robbers Mode *'CF Korea:' Guess Me Mode *'CF Indonesia:' Guess Me Mode Descriptions Up to 16 players can enter a Guess Me room. Thieves are disguised as Inmates in a Prison Riot, and their goal is to steal 5 out of 6 Money Briefcases scattered around the map with designated letters A, B, C, D, E and F. Thieves are controlled in 3rd person perspective to give them good viewing angle around, but they're only armed with their Fist, so killing the Police players will be challenging. The Police are armed with Police Baton and a Police Shotgun with unlimited reserve ammo, and tasked to prevent the Thieves from stealing the Money Briefcases in 4 minutes. Eliminating all Thieves will automatically count as a win to the Police side. To aid the Thieves, there are Good Inmate AIs spawning around the map to confuse the Police - killing a Good Inmate AI will reduce 30 HP, and killing a disguised Thief will switch that player into the Police force, armed only with Police Baton and 50 HP. Thieves gain more HP by stealing Money Briefcase (Max 200 HP), making them harder to kill from distance. In addition, Thieves will gain a temporary speed boost (3 seconds) upon successfully stealing a Briefcase to aid their escape in case the Police spots them. When there's only one to three Thieves left, all AI inmates will turn their attention to every Police force (Showtime) and make it hard for them to come after the real BL player. They could use this chance to snatch some more briefcases and hopefully bring victory to their team. Showtime is player-count dependent so having less than six players will not activate it. Tips & Tricks Thieves *Learn to blend in. AI moves in a very predictable way, so if you don't do the same, you'll blow your cover easily. *If a Police comes after you, try to lead them into a crowd of AIs to make it harder for them to shoot. Use corners and buildings to confuse them. *If the Police camp the Briefcase, try to distract them and let another teammate assassinate them when they're confused. *Other AI Inmates move very neat but when you move, you won't be like them. Police *Don't hurry with your shots unless you're certain that the target is a real Thief. You can only make 3 incorrect choices, the 4th one will kill you immediately. *When camping, always make sure that there are teammates watching your back. *If shooting is impossible, use your melee to avoid stray shots. Maps *Cube Village *Rooftop Party Trivia *This mode is likely the PC counterpart of Hide & Seek in CF Mobile, with the difference that BL players have a goal in mind rather than just hiding, and the absent of Power-Ups. *CF Vietnam and CF Philippines disabled the Vote Kick option in this mode. Gallery GUESS_ME_1.png GUESS_ME_2.png GUESS_MODE_3.png GUESS_MODE_4.png GUESS_MODE_5.png GUESS_MODE_6.png Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes Category:Guess Me